ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Tourney
Super Smash Bros. Tourney, often shortened to SSBT, Tourney or Tourney 1, is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. ''series published by Nintendo. Like the other games in the series, it features a diverse roster of characters from Nintendo and its second parties and many third-party characters to fight in various kinds of matches. However, ''Tourney is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature television, movie, comic book, or anime characters, as well as imitation fighters such as Mokujin. Most of the game's music is made up of arranged versions of pieces that originated in previously released video games; though some play exactly as they did in their original games, others are arranged by various video game composers. Main Theme Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tourney has its own Main Theme. It has a lot of variations. The Tourney Begins Lyrics The lyrics for The Tourney Begins are listed below: *Land of Hope and Glory, *Mother of the Free, *How shall we extol thee, *Who are born of thee? *Wider still and wider *Shall thy bounds be set; *God, who made thee mighty, *Make thee mightier yet, *God, who made thee mighty, *Make thee mightier yet. *Land of Hope and Glory, *Mother of the Free, *How shall we extol thee, *Who are born of thee? *Wider still and wider *Shall thy bounds be set; *God, who made thee mighty, *Make thee mightier yet, *God, who made thee mighty, *Make thee mightier yet! The lyrics listed above are the same for all The Tourney Begins variants found in the game. Playable Characters There is a total of 1020 playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. If any character's name is italicized, then that character is a returning character, an Assist Trophy/Poke Ball character, or a most requested Brawl character. The characters with a bolded name must be unlocked. Below is a table showing the names of the characters' positions confirmed so far: Trivia *Unlike Brawl, Tourney allows the player to switch between English, French and Japanese voices for several characters, not just the whole game. For the sequel, players can switch between English, French, Japanese, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, and German voices for several characters. The only character that will speak English regardless of the setting is Nancy-MI847J. The only character that will speak Japanese regardless of the setting is Marth (this would be the same with Roy in the sequel). *The Smash Bros. Tourney is the Super Smash Bros. counterpart to Tekken's King of Iron Fist Tournament. Likewise, the Smash Bros. Tourney 2 that is found in the sequel is the Super Smash Bros. counterpart to Tekken's King of Iron Fist Tournamen 2. *The announcer was originally going to be Jamieson Price, who was previously the announcer of Super Street Fighter IV, but he is going to voice Heihachi, Lu Bu, HR-H, Iron Tager, Chad, Anakaris, and Algol in the final release. Later on, Paul St. Peter, who was previously the announcer of Soul Calibur V, was going to be the announcer, but Ganryu and Plastic Man were confirmed and Paul St. Peter is going to voice them instead. Finally, it was confirmed that Herman Sanchez, the announcer of the Mortal Kombat series, will be the announcer, but in a Pat Cashman style. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the very first game in the Super Smash Bros. series to include full voice acting, even before matches. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney introduces the rival system to the Super Smash Bros. series. This would be carried over to the sequel, though the rival will instead be fought right after the game's final boss. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the menu jump cuts to the Character Select Screen before you choose your characters. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, the main menu's background will have a black Crystal Star (similar to the ones from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) create three holes in the screem, similar to the Showstopper move from the same game. The screen will then flash three times, and then the screen will explode, revealing the Character Select Screen. This will be carried over to the sequel and many other crossover Nintendo fanon projects. The background of the first Super Smash Bros. Tourney game's character select screen resembles the colosseum in Greece. *Starter characters have their names shown in purple. If a character hasn't yet been unlocked, their panel will show a question mark in their character panel, and the caption below the question mark will say "Locked" in yellow. Unlocking a playable character will show its name in glowing rainbow colors, and then it will be shown in yellow. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the original Super Smash Bros. have four similarities: **Both games have different main menu and character select screen music. ***This feature would be carried over to the sequel. **Both games have a character viewer. **Both games include character animations on the Character Select Screen. ***This feature would be carried over to the sequel. **Both games are rated E for Everyone instead of T for Teen. ***This rating would be carried over to the sequel. *On the Super Smash Bros. Tourney Character Select Screen, characters will perform a Soul Calibur II/Soul Calibur III/Soul Calibur IV-styled animation after they are selected. Until they are selected, the characters will be doing an idle pose. Unlike the Soul series, however, the character's CG art image is first shown when the character is highlighted for about four seconds, then the CG artwork cross-fades into the character's idle pose. **Some characters reuse their Character Select animation from Soul Calibur II, Soul Calibur III, and/or Soul Calibur IV, with some minor changes. An example is Heihachi Mishima. **A majority of characters use a completely different animation, while still being styled like Soul Calibur II/Soul Calibur III/Soul Calibur IV's Character Select animations. An example is Feng Wei. **Four of the game's characters have special sound effects during their Soul Calibur II/Soul Calibur III/Soul Calibur IV-styled Character Select animations. An example is Sgt. James Byrd. **A minority of characters borrow a Character Select animation from another Soul Calibur II/Soul Calibur III/Soul Calibur IV character. An example is Toola. *The game's theme song, which is called The Tourney Begins, is based on the British patriotic song, Land of Hope and Glory. There are also many different variants of The Tourney Begins, usually from the Last Night at the Prom events held by the BBC. *Since players can connect up to two Wii U GamePads to one console, as well as the game being compatible with the Wii U Pro Controller and every peripheral that was compatible with Super Smash Bros. Brawl (except for the GameCube Controller), Super Smash Bros. Tourney can be played with up to six players. *Lip movements for the Smash Bros. Tourney participants, as seen on the Results Screen, the Character Select Screen, and various Classic Mode Intro/Outro FMVs, but not actual gameplay, were previously seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Veteran Characters) and Tekken: Blood Vengeance (Newcomers). *Lucario and Toon Link are the only two characters from Brawl to not return in Tourney. They have been replaced with Melee's Mewtwo and Young Link, respectively. They will return in the sequel. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game in the series to include intro and outro movies for each character in the Classic Mode. This concept would be carried over to the sequel. *Since there are characters from shows for preschool children, such as Super Why! and Barney & Friends, the rating was changed to E for Everyone so that people of all ages would be able to play the game, despite there are some violent shows featured in the game, such as Mission: Impossible and Star Wars. *This is the first Smash Bros. game where characters with Chinese names are pronounced the correct way. Feng Wei's name is pronounced Fung Wei for example. Likewise, this is the first Smash Bros. game where characters with certain names are pronounced differently, mostly for the Tekken universe. Alisa's name is pronounced Alissa for example. These pronunciations would be carried over to the sequel. *This is the first Smash Bros. game where players can hear fireworks as a sound effect in the background of the Character Select Screen. The fireworks SFX will be carried over to the sequel. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Games